True Haunted House
by chibibatmishu
Summary: a funny halloween fic ^_^


1 "True Haunted House" by Joy-chan  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. They belong to WB and other lucky people. I do own Joy-chan; Jessica Ketchum belongs to Jessica Stine; Julie belongs to Julie Keith.  
  
1.1 Pairings: Joy-chan & Brock, Jessica & Tracey, Misty &Ash  
  
"Can you believe this?" said Julie pointing at a sign on the Pokemon center wall. "What?" said Jessica looking over her shoulder. "It's a haunted house." "Sounds like fun," said Brock wrapping his arms around Joy's waist. "I could do better," replied Julie. "Then why don't we?" said Joy smiling. "Joy, what are you talking about?" said Jessica eyeing her. "We can create out own haunted house using our Pokemon." "Yeah!" said Julie excitedly. "Where's it going to be at?" asked Tracey. "Somewhere spooky," commented Jessica. "The Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town." "Yeah," said Misty, "That place is creepy enough." Joy could feel Brock's grip around her get tighter. If her keeps squeezing me any harder he'll hurt the baby, thought Joy. "Brock, the baby…" Brock quickly loosened his grip. Jessica giggled as she placed a hand on her own stomach. "That's a good idea," said Julie. "Then it's settled. I'll arrange everything and meet you guys in Lavender Town. Get your Pokemon ready." Joy grabbed Brock's hand and they disappeared out the door.  
  
"But Joy that place gives me the creeps!" "Don't worry honey. We'll have our Pokemon to keep us safe," said joy rolling her eyes. Brock smiled at her, "You're making fun of me." "Still Aishiteru." "And kimi no koto wa itsudemo mamoru. Our child as well."  
  
Moments later the group is in the center of Lavender town discussing the tour. "Jess and Joy should be the guides," said Julie. "If Joy is going to be a guide I want to be one with her," commented Brock. "Same goes for me and Jess." "All right," said Julie, "Calm down. You can be with them. After all you guys did get them pregnant." Brock and Tracey looked at each other and smiled while Joy and Jessica gave Julie dirty looks. "Then Ash, Julie, and me will be there with the Pokemon!" said Misty excitedly. Joy nodded, "All right, now let's go advertise!"  
  
Soon it is opening night of the "Truly Haunted House". Kids and adults alike lined up in front of the eerie Pokemon Tower.  
  
"Look at the people," said Misty as she looked out the window. Joy came into the room wearing a white medieval dress, her hair pulled up in a clip and the ends curled. "Wow, Joy you look nice," said Ash. "Easy Ash that's my girl you're talking about," said Brock coming in the room dressed as a vampire as putting an arm around Joy's waist. "That's ok. I've found mine," Ash replied putting his arms around Misty. "Come on!" said Jess coming in the room to get Joy and Brock. "Jess you make a good witch." "Watch it cous!" "Go out guys," commanded Julie as she pushed the guides out the door.  
  
Soon Joy and Brock were leading the first group though followed by Jess and Tracey with the second. Ash, Misty and Julie used their Pokemon to make the tour freighting.  
  
Later that night a group was being lead through by Jessica and Tracey with Joy and Brock close behind.  
  
"What's going on," said Jessica trying to open the door to the next floor. Jess and Tracey struggled with the door until Joy and Brock caught up with them. "What's going on?" asked Brock. "The door won't open." Replied Tracey. All the sudden the lights turned off. Brock protectively put his arms around Joy's stomach, Tracey doing the same for Jess. "This isn't suppose to be happening." The door then flew open and three Ghastly flew out at them. The tour group screamed and fled the tower. Joy then heard Julie's familiar laughter. "Wusses," she said as she appeared in front of them. "Those aren't your Pokemon," Jessica finally managed to say. "No, but you're forgetting that I'm psychic. I just used my psychic powers to control them." Joy smiled, "Well I'm sure this had to be the best haunted house around." Jess nodded, "Hai."  
  
~*END*~ 


End file.
